


Un-Reunited

by Depressed



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, M/M, breaking up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: 第一人称。阿森纳不青春疼痛文学，贷款分手，贷款先买人再卖人。阿森纳你是个什么东西，你就不是个东西！
Relationships: Héctor Bellerín/Dani Ceballos
Kudos: 6





	Un-Reunited

2023年的晚春，弗洛伦蒂诺豪掷七千万求购弃将塞瓦略斯的新闻吸引从Athletics到太阳报所有记者的眼球。与此同时，两份合约摆上我的桌头。

“当然，沃特福德就在伦敦，训练基地都离得很近，只是薪资要降上不少。不过如果你还想打几年欧联，米兰也不错，但是得适应意甲的打法，拿到首发。你知道的，意大利人嘛，链式防守，选位，就那些东西。”

“好的，阿尔贝托。”我无意识地掰着手指，眼神游移，疲惫地应付他，“让我想一想。”

客厅墙上挂着嵌进相框的球衣，2019-2020赛季，对诺丁汉森林，红白色主场，袖标整齐地叠在上面。我抬起头的时候看见它，迅速眨掉眼睛里的水光，垂下头盯住自己的指节。

“你不舒服吗？”阿尔贝托·波提内斯问我，“听着，别理那些记者，别给他们机会说完话。挥挥手，礼貌微笑，走开，你可以的。”

今天早些时候，有个记者在科尔尼训练基地外追着问我，我的朋友是否有意回到伯纳乌球场。他态度很不客气，话筒直着往我脸上怼，差点戳进眼睛。

“没什么。”他神态狐疑，我于是又重复一遍，“真的没什么。”

“好吧。”他想拍我肩膀，胳膊动了动，终究还是无力地落回去，“那你自己想一想。如果你能接受离开五大联赛，我还可以联系瑞士、土耳其和卡塔尔的俱乐部。随时发信息给我。”

他稍显肥硕的屁股从布艺沙发上挪开，我象征性地要送他，脑子里想的是另一件事：家政昨天有没有清理过这可怜人方才坐的地方？毕竟三天前，我正是在这里拽掉达尼的皮带，握着他作为英超球员过于单薄的肩膀，将他按进深灰色的布料里去。

发胶在做爱的时候总会散开，他和我第一次在电视上看到的样子再没什么不同，一直是那个顶着一头毛茸茸软绵绵卷发的小男孩，心里却藏着贪婪到足以吞噬一切的野兽。他不经撩拨就足够兴奋，在粗糙的布料上舒展开不够强壮的身体，黑眼睛直勾勾地盯着我，无声地表达着赤裸裸的渴求。

就像2014年第一次被替换上场的十七岁少年，穿着我童年时梦想过的贝蒂斯绿条纹，带着球呼啦啦地往前冲，迈出的步子里都是热烈的欲望。

想要出场，想要胜利，想要奖杯，想要薪水和声名。

想要亲吻和抚摸，想要性，更想要爱。

他喧嚣地怒放着，像一支生长在荆棘丛中的玫瑰，刺伤采撷人的手，也刺伤尚未全然绽放的他本身。

我第一次亲吻达尼，是在2017年那场令人失望的决赛后。我摸摸颈间银牌，想和身后的队友闲聊两句，却看见他已经将奖牌抓在手里，指甲压进手心，抓得皮肉发白，仿佛手中拿的不是纪念物，而是一种耻辱的象征。

我捉住他的手，将手指一根根扳开，攥在自己手心里。他的手瘦得全是骨头，捉在手心里硌得发疼，我却怎么都舍不得放开。

那一夜没有人喝酒，我和他从悲伤的人群中逃开，坐在波兰街头的水泥人行道上，像两个无家可归的流浪汉。他靠在我肩头迷迷糊糊地说话，内容颠三倒四，语速很快，安达卢西亚的口音又重，我一晃神就再也听不懂，偏过头示意他说慢点，却迎上一双大睁着的雾蒙蒙眼睛。

2019年的夏天，我问自己：如果知道后来发生的一切，我还会吻他吗？2023年的夏天我向自己提同样的问题，两次都给出一字不差的答案。

但是那时不是2019，不是2023，人也无法看到未来。我轻轻亲他的嘴唇，像蜻蜓掠过水面。他一动不动，只是眨一眨眼睛。

“你知道我在干什么吗？”我差点以为他被失利打击傻了。

“你喜欢我啊。”他软乎乎地说。

我皲裂的上唇渗着血，翘起的死皮上还残留着他的温度，如同野火烧过的余烬。

“再亲一下。”他恳求道，“对我好点，埃克托。亲一下就好，我心里疼。”

我没有问这种痛苦的来源。达尼·塞瓦略斯的痛苦永远不会和爱情挂钩，求胜欲已经占满他的心，满得快要炸开了。彼时的阿森纳已经不再有将胜负看作生活全部的球员，他的痛苦比飘渺不定的爱意更引我入迷。

那天晚上我亲吻了他很多次，与他从冷清的街头纠缠到同样冷清的汽车旅馆里。我的舌头湿润地途径凸出的踝骨与遍布毛发的小腿，一路向上到他的腹股沟。他远没有我熟练，情欲很快把理智吞没。被我插入的时候，他哭叫着喊我的名字，修剪整齐的十个指甲戳进我背脊的皮肉里，头却温顺地低下来抵在我胸口，我只能看见他散乱的小卷发，随着我的动作微微抖动。

“嘘。”我拨开头发，亲吻他通红的耳廓，附在他耳边压低声音，“你真可爱。”

“我们会赢回来，对吧？”他攀住我的身体像溺水者攀住浮木， “你和我，我们一起……”

达尼那时切切实实地躺在我怀里，沾着汗水的赤裸皮肤紧贴着我同样一丝不挂的身体，他的气息充盈着我的鼻翼，我却觉得捉住的是个嵌入灵魂的木偶，一个由红色阿迪达斯球衣、长钉球鞋和银牌拼凑出的假人。造物主向这人偶鼻孔里吹进一点名为“胜利”的欲望，他就吵闹着活过来，踢个带弧线的任意球到网里去。

那个夏天我公开拒绝巴萨，他则在伯纳乌球场亲吻皇马队徽。之后我们偶尔见面，并不做爱，只在午后分享一杯咖啡。我玩笑似地问他要不要尝一尝茶叶，他皱皱鼻子，说英国让我变了好多。

说这话的时候，他黑豆一样的眼睛正打量着我散在肩头的卷发，和他“无法欣赏的服装”。他接下来一口气评价了我的食谱、狗、最近的杂志封面照片，然后去讲阿森纳的欧冠淘汰赛和愈发不乐观的联赛排名，阿斯报记者如果在场，下个星期每天都会有新料发。

好吧，我总是说，如果你非得说出来，那就说吧。

你这算什么语气。他说。

你不说我也我看得出来，真的。你的想法太明显了。我尽可能诚恳地回答。

别这么看人，好像基佬啊，太恶心了。他紧紧皱着眉头，嘴唇抿起来。我看他认真的样子，忍不住大笑起来。杯子滑脱出手，清脆地碎在地上，温热的茶水溅了他满身。

我没问过达尼在皇马怎么样。我连西甲榜首是谁都得打开谷歌现查，更不用说皇马的首发十一人。但是我知道，如果达尼在哪场重要的比赛里首发，我第二天就会在WhatsApp里看到他私聊的集锦。

集锦一直没有来。

2018年的初夏，我收到达尼的短信，问伦敦怎么样。

“伦敦是个大城市，很热闹，吃的也不错，只是和西班牙的饭菜完全不一样。天气有点冷，又总是下雨。不过我猜，你想问的不是这个。”

绿色的“Typing…”闪了很久，我才收到下一条消息。

“对，伦敦的足球怎么样？”

“除了阿森纳，还有谁？”

“热刺，托特纳姆热刺。”

我对着手机屏幕笑出声。

“热刺不错，至少能踢欧冠，波切蒂诺也是个好教练。”我按了发送键，斟酌起下一句话。

“不过，如果你选了热刺，我就只能铲飞你，不能亲你啦。”

“我闭着眼都能过掉你。”他回复得很快，“不过还是阿森纳吧，埃梅里答应我首发。”

收到信息时我在复健，深灰色的遮光窗帘半拢着，遮住下沉的夕阳，室内灯光亮度正好，杜绝一切频繁眨眼的借口。我只能强撑着睁大着眼睛，让泪水回流入鼻管，刺激出一个很长，很响亮的喷嚏。

“你冷吗，赫克托尔？”队医问我。

“嗯？什么？不，当然不。”


End file.
